What Is A Home
by flamesflyer
Summary: Even after a year, Bradin still doesn't consider Aunt Ava's a home, but it's the closet thing. What does finding the meaning of a home, have to do with Gabi, a shy, quiet girl in Bradin's Family's Studies class?
1. Chapter 1 Foreshadow

With hunger eating violently at the stomach, she cautiously watched the cook prepare food for the customers. Her eyes big with hope, the healthy hand would drop the orange vegetable near the door. Maybe this hope was fake or far-fetched, but she still waited. Hungry for days she waited patiently for food. Ribs stuck out of their protective skin. One, two, three, you could count them perfectly.

Rain poured down, still she waited patiently enjoying the water from the sky, a savior. Drinking the collected rain and wanting more, nothing could quench her thirst. The rain continued to fall, the cook came to the door. "Go home!" The words were spat at her from the ungrateful cook's mouth.

Home, what home? She had no where to go. She couldn't possibly consider the place where she slept a home. That couldn't be a home, everything smelt of rotting wood, moldy drywall, a smell as if it hadn't be cleaned for decades. That was not a home. A home didn't have people yelling at you in a drunken vocabulary. A home didn't have vomit and needles littering the floor. Then what would be considered a home? Was a home what she had had long ago before _he _moved in? Was that a home? A question she might not ever have answered, what is a home?


	2. Introducing Bradin

**I don't own Summerland or any charracters other then Gabi.**

* * *

Bradin sat on a flat rock watching the colours fade from the sky. One by one the stars came out, dancing across the sky, reflecting off the water below. As the orange and red faded into back he found himself thinking of his life back in Kansas. It wasn't fair that he and his siblings were enjoying life when his parents couldn't enjoy life ever again. He thought of his life since he came to Playa Linda. Sarah ran away and wasn't found, Callie was gone, both out of his life. He couldn't talk to anyone about the things he was going through. His explosive break up with Callie, a week prior to this night, left him wondering if he had said the right things. Her words 'You're so selfish, Bradin!' echoed in his head as he watched the moon appear.

It had been almost a year since the death of his parents, but the pain still hadn't left. He hated how people would say 'I'm so sorry', 'Poor thing', or 'I understand'. They didn't. They don't know him, and they definitely didn't know his parents. They don't know how it feels, or have anything to do with their deaths. All he wanted was someone to listen to him. Just listen and not make any comments. This was one of the reasons for Callie to end their relationship.

All the stars faded slowly faded from the sky. Bradin sighed and started on his way back to the Beach House. The incoming clouds threatened rain. On a usual night, Bradin would hate the rain, but tonight he welcomed it, as it matched his mood. The rain fell harder and harder. He dragged his feet in the sand close to the road. The road was dotted with tourist shops, surf shops, and many different restaurants.

It wasn't overly late, but the streets were close to deserted. Most people would be at home with their families, but Bradin didn't ant to go back to Aunt Ava's just yet. It's true the Beach House where he live wasn't considered his home, home was back in Kansas. Would he ever find a place to call home again? Aunt Ava's was the closest thing he had, but he still longed to be back on the farm.

The rain continued pouring from the sky. His mind flashed back to when he received the news; 'Your parents have perished in a flood'. The words changed his life forever. It always seemed that when it rained his life changed a little, for the worse. Back in Kansas the rain took away his best friend in the fourth grade. His parents died in the rain, and when Callie broke up with him, the rain poured down.

Light flowed out of a door down an alleyway. "Go home!" someone said in disgust. Only if he could, he would.

* * *

Please review I need imput! Also if you find any errors please, please, please tell me! Thank you so very much! 

Turner


	3. Who's Gabi

Day one, that could only mean he had Family Studies first. He closed his locker and looked at his watch, 8:26, he might as well head towards class, the big locker rush would be starting soon.

Lately Bradin had been avoiding large crowds. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being around a lot of people, he just preferred to be alone for a while. News of his break-up with Callie flew around the school over night. Girls were moths to a light around him hoping that he'd pick one of them, he wasn't, he just wanted to be alone.

He trudged down the hall avoiding as many people as possible. "Hey Bradin," a group of giddy girls called out to him. He looked their way, nodded, smiled and continued on his way. The girls started talking excitedly about Bradin acknowledging them and how perfect his smile was.

Bradin continued his way to class. Turning the corner he saw her, Callie. He stopped suddenly and his slight smile slowly vanished, he just watched her, hoping she'd sense his presence. Callie continued to talk excitedly to her friends. He watched her as she adjusted the shoulder strap of her backpack so it wouldn't fall off. He watched her until one of the friends turned her around to face Bradin. Their eyes met for a second, then she turned and led her friends to an other hall. He hoped he could still talk to her as a friend, but obviously she didn't. Bradin lowered his head and walked into his class. He was the first person there, same as any other day for the past week. Bradin checked his watch, half an hour before class started, time to go over homework.

Being the last month before school ended Bradin could feel the pressure his teachers were putting on the students. They would be handing out projects soon, as a final culminating task. Exams were coming up, but it was too early for moratorium. Teachers still were trying to cram in as much new knowledge as possible. If you couldn't keep up, you were screwed.

As he worked people started to file into the class. The bell would be ringing soon, he wanted to finish as much work done as possible. He cursed himself for not doing it the night before instead of staying on the beach, he was already behind. Maybe skipping Phys. Ed. would be a good solution. Jay would understand, but Aunt Ava might not.

The bell sounded and the teacher started the class. Ms. Johanson was her name and Bradin disliked her with a passion. She had this annoying high-pitched witch-like voice that reminded Bradin of the character Bette Midler played in Hocus Pocus. Her hair was an untamed red frizz and she wore clothes that clashed drastically with her hair and each other. _Susanna would cringe, _thought Bradin as Ms. Johanson walked in sporting one of her bazaar outfits. Not only was it mix-matched, it was also about twenty years out dated. Bradin was used to her weird habits, but he couldn't stand her long, boring, pointless lectures on a perfect kitchen or home.

Like most of his school mates, Bradin hated when teachers spoke the words 'assigned-group projects'. Always afraid he'd be paired with the over weight person who didn't know anything about hygiene, or the nerd in the back that picked his nose. This time though he had a sense of excitement. He didn't abandon his initial fears, but he knew the sooner he got this project completed, the sooner he'd be rid of this class, besides how hard could it be to write about family?

"This culminating task will be an assigned group project meaning I will be assigning two people to a group and there will be _no_ trading partners or asking me to switch partners," Ms. Johanson explained to a groaning class. "now as soon as you find out who your partner is I want you to get together and brainstorm the topic you will pull out of this jar." She held up a fish bowl, full of folded pieces of paper, for the class to see. "When I call your name, come up and draw a topic, then I shall tell you your partner, Meghan Averino." A shy girl rose from her seat and walked to the front, took a topic, and was paired with her friend.

One bye one names were called and people were paired together. The noise level grew with each new group. Bradin could barely hear his name when it was called. He rose from his seat and picked a topic. The remaining girls listened intensively to the teacher in hopes their name would be called. Bradin scanned the room to see who was left, mostly giddy girls or people who would leave all the work to Bradin. He could barely hear Ms. Johanson speaking beside him. "Who?" asked Bradin. "Gabi, dear," replied Ms. Johanson.

"Who's Gabi?" asked Bradin confused, he thought he knew everyone in the class.

"She's sitting over by the window." Bradin looked over to the windows. They were open to let in the cool summer breeze. Looking out you could see the ocean. Waves crashed onto the beach just waiting to be ridden. He could feel the ocean calling to him. Bradin jerked his head away from the window before the waves could completely hypnotize him. He walked up to a girl who was staring out the windows. "Are you Gabi?" he asked her. She didn't respond to him and continued to stare. "Gabi?" he tried again a little louder. She jumped and turned to faces him.

"Yes?" she asked, he had startled her. "Sorry, did you want something?"

"Ummmm, we're partners for this project."

"Really? What's the topic?"

"Uhh, I'm not quite sure, haven't looked yet." Bradin handed her the folded piece of paper. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. "This is going to be tough," mumbled Gabi as she read the paper. "The topic is what does a home mean to us?"

"So how do you want to set this up?"

"Maybe we could say what we think a home should be and get other students opinion on what a home is."

"Yeah that sounds good. We could talk about our families and what they are like." Gabi stayed silent and just nodded. Time passed in awkward silence.

"To you what is a home?" she asked suddenly. "To me what is a home?" he questioned not knowing if he heard her properly. Gabi nodded. "Umm, well a home is-" Bradin didn't get a chance to finish, Ms. Johanson started talking over him. "I am handing out the outline to the project. You shall read it and I shall explain it." She walked around handing out little booklets of paper. "As you can see on the front page is how this project will be marked. You will be given marks for creativity, content, and being realistic. I don't want any part of this project to be made up. If I find out of fictional stories you shall receive a mark of _zero_. So don't jeopardize your mark or your partners mark. The content must be written out _with_ subtitles separating different topic. There is no limit to topics, but you must have a minimum of three. Be as creative as you want, but make sure you can complete before the due date. The project will be due the first day of moratorium. This will give you three weeks to finish the project. I will _not_ be accepting late assignments due to the amount of time I am giving you," Ms. Johanson looked at the clock. "If you have and questions come talk to me if not, class dismissed."

The class scrambled to get out the door. Bradin waited for Gabi to finish putting her books in her school bag, and walked out of the class room with her. "So what are you doing after school?" asked Gabi.

"I have surf practice, but I don't think I'm doing anything after that, why?"

"Just the project that's all. I don't know about you, but I think this project is going to be hard."

"Why is that?"

"Well ummm, the uhh idea of a home is umm different , for everyone, and uhh," she stuttered.

"Ok? So do you want to get together after practice?" he asked.

"Depends, how late will practice go?"

"Usually 4:30-5ish. Do you want to meet at the pier? If you can come that is."

"I'll try, I might be late though, but if I'm not there by six, I'm not coming. I'll apologize now if I don't show up. It's just that things are a little complicated right now and I don't know if I can get away," she explained.  
"No problem, if you can get away you can, if you can't you can't, it's not a big deal, I'd just see you tomorrow. So what do you have now?"  
"English with Mr. Brown," she replied. "You?"  
"History- Ms. Mattina," he said in disgust. Gabi made a face as if she just smelt something really bad. Bradin laughed at her.  
"I feel for you, history is the worst, but Mattina, she's nice." Gabi smiled at Bradin. "So I'll see you later, maybe." Bradin smiled.  
"Yeah, maybe." She turned and walked off towards her next class. As she walked way Bradin couldn't help but think the same thought. _She reminds me of someone, but who?_ But who? This question circled in his mind along with many others.


	4. Memories

Bradin sat by the pier looking out at the ocean and waiting. Every few minutes he looked down at his watch for the time. 5:56 it read the last time he checked. _She must not be coming,_ he thought. He gathered up his school books from the ground around him and shoved them into his back pack. The time he spent waiting wasn't a total waste, he had completed most of the work. He had a final summative evaluation in history due in a week. He finished most of the text book work, just the library research he could finish on the weekend.

He stood up and started for the beach house. He was almost clear of the pier when he heard his name being called. Bradin turned around to see Gabi coming from the other direction. "Sorry I'm late," Gabi apologised.

"Don't worry, besides the ocean was entertaining enough." Gabi and Bradin started walking down the beach in an awkward silence.

"So," started Gabi. "How long have you been living in Playa Linda?"

"Ten months and twenty-eight days," replied Bradin. Gabi let out a muffled giggle.

"Wow, exact. Where did you live before?"

"Kansas," replied Bradin. "How long have you been living here?"

"As long as I can remember," she said sadly. Bradin sensed the depression in her voice.

"You ok? You seem sad." Bradin looked at her with concern.

"Oh it's nothing. Just wishful thinking, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Gabi didn't sound too sure. Bradin opened his mouth to say something more, but then just shrugged it off. It was her life and if she didn't want to tell him, he shouldn't force her. "So what are we going to do about the F.S. project?"

"Well, ummm, maybe we could start by writing about are favourite memories, or something like that," suggested Bradin.

"Favourite memory could be anything right?" Bradin nodded. "Ok, what's yours?"

"Well I was maybe five or six at the time, my parents wanted me to go to this community picnic," Bradin paused to see if she was listening. Gabi nodded and he continued. "I didn't won't to go, but my parents said that if I didn't I couldn't go riding later." Gabi gave him a questioning look. "I lived on a farm and riding is what I did in my spare time." Bradin explained. "Anyways so of course my parents won. We went and it was a lot of fun. I hung around my parents for most of the day, but played tag with a group of kids around the same age as me. By the time I had to go, I didn't want to leave. Growing up on the farm I didn't really meet any kids my age until the picnic, or when I started school. I begged my parents not to leave just then, and I was allowed to stay for an other half hour, but you know how parents are when they get talking to other parents, they talk and talk." Gabi nodded, Bradin's speech had been steadily growing in pace and she was starting to find it hard to keep up with him. "Anyways the half hour turned into hours and soon it was dark. There was only me and the girl left when it was time to go. I still remember the look on her face when I invited her to come over someday. She was really nice and she wasn't like the other girls, she wasn't annoying. Anyways we had to go and I talked all the way home and thanked my parents for taking me. I didn't see any of the kids I met at the picnic until the first day of school. I 'rescued' my friend from the third grade bullies and after that we became best friends, almost inseparable. I guess it's my favourite memory because if it weren't for my parents, I probably wouldn't have made the greatest friend I ever had."

"Do you still write?"

"No." Bradin sat down I the sand and stared out to the ocean.

"Why not? Did you get into a fight or something?" Gabi asked sitting beside him.

"She died, in the fourth grade." Gabi gasped.

"That's so sad, she died so young. How did she die? If you don't mind me asking," she asked sympathetically.

"A flood took her house. The river broke through and her family was swept away. Only two bodies were found, her older sisters and younger brothers, during the first search. I remember going to her house after it happened. My parents were on the search and rescue team at the time so they brought me out because I new the house better then they did. I had so much hope that she'd survived. I used to have nightmares after seeing what happened. It was horrible-" Bradin trialed off and looked into the distance. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the scene.

_

* * *

__Coming up to the house, Bradin watched and worried that she'd be alright. 'Dali's going to be fine right mom?' asked a nine year old Bradin._

'_Let's hope so, let's pray so,' she said._

'_We're almost there,' said Bradin's father. They pulled into the driveway of the Dalijandro residence, as far as the car could take them. Bradin jumped out and sunk waist deep into water and mud. The water had gone down since the a lot weekend. He ran, or at least tried to run, towards the house as fast as he could. 'Dali!' he shouted as he raced across the front porch. He tried to push open the storm door, but it wouldn't budge. 'Dali let me in!' he cried as he body checked the door. Still it wouldn't move. Bradin ran to the side or the house, a window had been broken my the pressure of the water. He climbed through tearing his pant leg on the broken glass still attached to the window frame. 'Dali? Are you here? Dali, come out, come out wherever you are. Dali this isn't funny, where are you?' Bradin walked are the ground floor of the house. He picked up photographs off the floor and placed them back on the tables. He could faintly hear crying from upstairs. Bradin raced up to the second floor, the crying was coming from Dali's room. He opened the door leading into the room where he had spent so much time in before the rain had come. Dali shared this room with her baby brother. _

_As he walked into the room the crying stopped. Bradin looked around, in the corner or the room, close to the front of the house, most of the furniture had gathered, pushed by the water. 'Dad, mom, dad, mom! I need help up here!' shouted Bradin. He walked over to the pile and started to pull off loose objects. Mr. Westerly soon joined his son's side removing heavier objects. _

'_Why are we doing this' questioned Mr. Westerly._

'_I thought I saw something move,' replied Bradin while gripping a side of the dresser tilted against the wall. 'Or it could have just been my imagination.' Mr. Westerly assisted Bradin in moving the dresser. Once out of the way and against a different wall, Bradin looked at the floor. His face turned white in horror. On the damp floor a blood drained hand lay sticking out from under the rubble. The medical bracelet on the wrist identified the body as Dali's older sister, Isabelle. 'Dad its Isabelle!' cried Bradin. A few tears leaked out of the child's eyes._

'_Stop that Bradin, men don't cry.' His father's voice was emotionless and airy. 'Help me get her body out, there is no hope left for her. Even if we could've gotten here earlier, we wouldn't have been able to save her.' Bradin sniffed and obeyed his father's command. He new exactly what his father meant. Isabelle was a haemophiliac, and always had to be careful. Bradin pictured her sitting on the front porch reading the newest edition to the town's library. _

_He smiled at that thought as he worked to uncover the rest of her body. Slowly the pieces of furniture were removed and the only thing remaining was a mattress. Under the mattress lay Isabelle and the body of a baby boy. Mr. Westerly ran a finger along the sole of the baby's foot. 'He's alive, but barely.'_

'_How can you tell?' questioned Bradin._

'_No questions, Bradin, we need to get Derek to the hospital.'_

* * *

"Bradin are you ok?" asked Gabi. Bradin shook his head.

"What?" he asked in reply.

"You kinda stopped talking mid-sentence. I was wondering if you were ok."

"Ohh, yeah, I'm fine," he said softly. Bradin shook his head again. What about you? What's your favourite memory?"

"Probably when I came home from the hospital. I was ten and I don't remember much."

"Why were you there?" he asked with concern.

"I think it was because had water in my lungs. According to my aunt I was half drowned when she found me. She doesn't like to talk about what happened, she doesn't talk that much about anything anymore, I think she blames herself for what happened. The few facts I know, I found them out from the doctors. I had been in a coma for about two months, and they didn't expect my to wake up," she explained.

"Nice doctors," Bradin said in disgust.

"Yeah tell me about it. They kept me at the hospital for two weeks after I woke up to make sure 'nothing was wrong'. They also kept asking how it happened. I don't remember." Gabi stared silently at Bradin. Her eyes moved from him to the ocean. "Remember how I said I lived in Playa Linda as long as I could remember?"

"Yea," Bradin whispered. He coughed then spoke again "Yeah." His voice was much louder the second time. Gabi looked back at him.

"I don't remember anything before the hospital. The doctors say the memory loss is permanent. They've tried everything to bring it back, but nothing. The first nine years of my life have been taken away from me. The memories of my parent, my life before just gone, like they never happened." Gabi turned back to the ocean shocked that she opened up to him so much. They sat in silence looking out just thinking about their past.

Minutes passed, each not knowing what to say to the other. Soon those minutes turned into half an hour. Bradin couldn't stand the silence anymore. He decided to open his mouth and say the first thing that came out. "Funny isn't it?" he asked.

"What is?" she questioned.

"Our memories," he replied. Her face displayed a look signalling that she didn't follow. "I mean both our memories lead to something terrible. See my memory leads to my friends' death, and your memory," he paused. "It leads to no memory, therefore, funny." Gabi looked at him confused. "Not in a ha-ha, you slave me kind of funny, but in a more coincidental, ironic kind of funny, get it?

"Yeah," she laughed. "I get it."


	5. Cheap Side

She walked home late that night after her routine of scavenging for food. She didn't have much luck, except for one restaurant, the Sand Bar. Usually the girl in the back, was rude and always scowled if she was seen lurking in the alley, but if the male was in the back she was fed well. She could see him in the back today, lucky for her. Johnny was his name; he told her the third time he found her in the alley. She always offered to do something in return for his kindness, but he'd always refuse. Thanking Johnny she'd walk off with a full stomach and half a sandwich for lunch the next day.

She often wished she could meet him when they were on equal terms. She would have elaborate conversations with Johnny in her head, 'Good day Johnny and how you are on this marvellous day?" she'd ask him. To her his replay would be, "Fine thank you and what a marvellous day it is. Off to the beach to find your friends?" As long as she was dreaming she wished for a pony. If only dreams could come true, she'd be out of this place.

All imagination was crushed as soon as she walked through the garden gate in Cheap Side. Not many people realized that Playa Linda had a Cheap Side at first glance. All the houses looked similar to an outsider, but the further south you went, the nicer, bigger, more expensive the houses got, the further north, the smaller less expensive houses lay hidden to the tourists eyes. This is where she lived, it was no home, but it was a shelter.

She opened the door as quietly as possible so He wouldn't be waken. He was usually passed out by now. As she tiptoed down the hall, a head popped out from the kitchen. "Where have you been?" the head asked.

"At the library," she replied calmly.

"You lie!" it shrieked. "You found food didn't you?" It paused then shot out a boney hand. "Give it here," it demanded.

"No," she said coldly. She tried to run past the out stretched hand, but it caught her. The body emerged fully from the kitchen and pushed her against the wall. The hand snaked into the kangaroo pocket of her hoodie. Finding the left over sandwich wrapped in foil, the hand retreated out of the pocket. The girl looked at the skeleton figure in front of her with pure hate. "Get a job."

"I already have one," the figure returned.

"Get a job that pays more then your addiction can swallow!" she spat at it.

"Go to your room you ungrateful child!"

"Only if He gets out of there first."


	6. A Dream

Gabi sat in her chair with a pen in her hand, staring at the blank paper which lay on the desk in front of her. All that was written on the page was the title, 'What Is a Home?' She tapped her pen continuously on the desk, thinking about what a perfect home would be. After a while of deep thought, she crossed out the title and replaced it with a new one, 'My Favourite Memory."

* * *

_A family sat on the roof of their farm house watching as water rushed past them. "¿Dónde están?" asked the little girl, her tanned face was white with fear._

_"Están viniendo," replied her mother. The sound of breaking glass could barely be heard over the roar of the water._

_"¿Cuál era ése?" asked an other grown women._

_"¿Usted oyó eso también, tía?" asked the little girl._

_"¡Por supuesto lo oí, yo no soy sordo!" shot her aunt._

_"Tía Apesadumbrada"_

_"¿Cuál era ese ruido?" the aunt asked impatiently._

_"¡Papá, mamá, papá, mamá¡Ayúdenos!" a cry came from the house. The little girl looked over the edge of the roof; water was rushing into the house through a broken window. The little girl could see her older sister trying to escape the water._

_"¡Ayude-!" The older girls cry for help was drowned out as more water poured into the house._

_"¡Papá¡Usted tiene que ayudarles¡Van a ahogarse!" the girl cried._

_"No hay nada que podemos hacer mi pequeño," her father replied. "Ahora venido lejos del borde, no deseo soltarle también."_

_The young girl obeyed her father and started to walk to the centre of the roof. Her mind was in a different place as she walked. Not paying attention she tripped over a loose shingle on the roof. The last thing she heard as she fell were cries and the sound of rushing water._

* * *

Gabi woke up to the sound of water flowing from the tap down the hall. She had had that dream again. She looked over at her clock beside her bed, 6:45 it read. She looked down at her desk to the paper she was writing on the previous night, only the title was written. "So much for getting a head start," she muttered to her self. 

Gabi reached across her desk and grabbed her notebook. She quickly wrote out everything she could remember from the dream and the date on a clean page. The book was kind of like a dream diary, but only had one dream in it. After the first three nights of having the dream she started righting it down. Every time she had a little more to write. After she finished writing she put it in her bag along with her home work, and headed to get ready for school.

* * *

_Sorry I took so long, but I had exams, then I had to edit two scripts for my friend, andI just came back from up North.Also sorry that it isvery short, butI needed to get the dream in.Thr translation will be in the next chapter, but if you can't wait here's an URL for the website i got it from http/babelfish. Hope you like this story and please review-I need imput, even if it isnegative.  
Thanks,  
Turner_


	7. IMPORTANT

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this story since the show has been cancelled. Sorry for all those who read and reviewed it. If you want me to keep writing please tell me and I will, but if not its not going to be continued.


	8. HEY EVERYONE!

Hey everyone!

Sorry, but this has been forever. I've gotten a few replies back about this story and I'd like to say that I'm happy that people liked it. It might be a little while before I can get the next chapter up I just need to get back into 'Bradin' mode. Maybe watching the first season again will help- long story. Since Summerland went off the air, I started writing an other story so it might be a while between posts ( penname). I think I might have a half finished chapter that I could quickly write up, but I'd have to locate my notes. This story actually started out as a story for English, and since I was a MAJOR Summerland fan at the time I lengthened it into a fanfiction. I'm soo glad that you liked my writing.

I'll just stop now and go locatemy notes.Hopefully it will be up by the end of this week or sooner.

Later

Turner


End file.
